


What's my name again.

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Angst, Childhood Memories, Curses, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgetting, Hunter Allison, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Pranks, Sad, Stiles is a hunter, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: Allison and Stiles Argent are left alone when their father leaves them behind to go after the rogue wolf that killed his wife, back at home the twins are dealing with problems of their own when a witch passes through and curses Stiles, memories falling away and forgetting basic things Allison is left not knowing how to handle a brother that cant remember her. Her dad's not picking up the phone and her brother cant remember how to hold a spoon, she remembers her dad once mentioning the hale family and their extensive family library, how they probably had books on magic that the hunters would never comprehend. Allison packs herself and her brother up, making the journey to beacon hills, unknown to them that the majority of the Hale family is gone, that the Alpha pack and a Darach are causing trouble and that the remaining Hales wont exactly be jumping to help any Argents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting anything new when I haven't even updated my old ones in forever, but a lot has happened since then and inspiration struck me. Hope you enjoy.

"Ally A!" Allison looked up as her brother skidded around the kitchen counter waving a dead fish at her as they stood posed at each end of the kitchen island waiting for the other to make the first move.

 

"I've told you so many times not to call me that, do you realise how stupid it is to make so much of a fuss out of adding the A when your last name is Argent too?" She stood looking around the room, trying to think of an escape plan or a weapon within reach she could use to hold the younger boy back. "Would you really attack your poor, defenceless, older sister like this?" The Scoff that came from the other boy was the only proof she needed other than the fact that she knew him and knew that yes, he would most definitely come after her with a dead stinking fish.

 

"Your older by a minute, besides after you put hot sauce in my shampoo the other day I think this is more than fair." Allison laughed at the memory of her brother crying out  from the bathroom and emerging a few minutes later, soaking and wrapped in a towel chasing after her until she locked her bedroom door. "Of course I'm still going to call you it Ally A, its your name after all," he threw her a quick wink while smirking, watching her eyes dart around the room. "It's not my fault our parents decided to alliterate your name."

 

"Oh and your names so much better micy"

 

"Allison!" Stiles shouted across the kitchen, his face in mock outrage. "How dare you use that abomination against me, we made a promise when we were 5 that we would never use that .... that.. that monstrosity and a promise is sacred." Allison looked down for a moment, promises where their thing, once it was made it was never broken, they had both been in trouble from their parents due to their sacred promises.

 

"I'm sorry that was a low bl" Bam! Something wet and hard hit her face, a pungent smell following it, hitting her almost as hard as the fish had. "You didn't!"

 

"I think you'll find I did, Sorry Ally A... low blow?" Stiles was slowly backing up, moving towards the kitchen door with his hands held up in mock surrender, if he got to his room, he could lock the door until dad got home, that  couldn't be allowed to happen.

 

"Aghhh!" Allison through herself over the counter as Stiles slipped through the doorway and into the hall, they both ran for the stairs, Stiles feet sliding in his socks on the tile floor, Advantage Allison, who wore sneakers. As if in slow motion Stiles reached out for the banister as Allison reached out for the back of his red hoody each catching hold of the item they went for.

CRASH

 

The teens were sprawled out on the floor, Allison sat on Stiles back as he wriggled around beneath her.

 

"Allison! Stiles!" The commanding voice came from behind them, causing both to still and almost comically turn their heads to the front door where their father stood with a group of mine clad in black hunting gear, some looking amused but mostly quite the opposite, their father was a mixture of both. The twins scrambled to their feet, Stiles pulling his hoodie back to normal and falling into a military stance. Allison looked down not bothering with the same poise her brother showed, it was true that while most of the time Stiles was a jokester, a boy who could barely keep his mouth shut and was always planning something, multiple leads running though his brain connecting webs that nobody else seemed to be able to see. He was also a perfect soldier when need be, with a snap of a finger he went from the loping boy, limbs to big for his body to someone who acted as if they'd never cracked a smile in their life, Stiles was a mixture of love and duty, it was what made him her best friend but it was also what made him so deadly.

 

"I'd like you to both go and do your homework."

 

"But dad, maybe I .." Stiles butt in, whilst their father shook his head, he'd been allowed to go to hunters meetings for almost a year before their mother had passed away after a rogue wolf bit her, since then their dad had tried to keep them both even further from the lifestyle that he had when they were little.

 

"Homework, now." It was an order, the group of men turned left into the sitting room, closing the double doors behind them. One look at Stiles told Allison everything she needed to know, his hands were clenched and his jaw was clamped shut, something was going down and even though they had both more than proved themselves previously their dad was back to treating them like children, not even letting them know any details of what was happening.

 

Stiles turned and walked up the stairs, every step he took he became looser as if he was slipping back to himself, till he reached the top step and looked back down.

 

"Well aren't you coming Ally A?" Turning away from the closed doors Allison hurried up the stairs after her brother., hitting him square in the arm. "What was that for?"

 

"I told you not to call me that."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the impromptu meeting at the argent house, Dad had been even more closed off than usual and Stiles had been tense, he hid it well cracking jokes, making sarcastic little comments but it was obvious to Allison, she knew him too well. Other hunters had been going too and from the house barely even looking their way or when they did they either held contempt or pity either way it was easier to just act like they weren't there at all, better to pretend than acknowledge the glances. Something was happening, something big, not that she or Stiles actually knew anything more than a few sentences that had cut off very quickly once either of them had been noticed.

 "This is bull." Allison whispered as she sat next to the younger boy, throwing her legs up over his and subsequently covering the book that had been held in his lap.

 

 "You're just realising that are you, and here I thought you were the mighty Allison Argent next in line to lead the honourable Argent family name, but if its taken you this long, maybe it truly is time that they reconsider, perhaps you have a handsome, younger brother that could help you." Allison shoved Stiles shoulder digging her toes into the leg furthest from her. "Help! Pain, so much pain" He clutched his shoulder in mock outrage. "I fear this is the end for me, go on tell stories of me, sing great songs and let no man nor woman or child ever go without hearing of my bravery and sacrifice." He gave one last great shuddering breath and then let his head fall back onto the edge of the couch.

 

 "Idiot." Allison muttered letting her fingers jab into the space between two of his ribs.

 

 "Aghh and yet you love me." He grabbed her arm twisting In a move she had been begging him to teach her for weeks and held her there easily until she relented and they both took back their own hands.

 

 "What do you think there talking about?" Stiles didn't need to ask who she meant but he still twisted his head slightly looking towards the closed study door that hadn't opened in over an hour.

 

 "My handesomeness, I've heard yet another girl has pledged of their undying love for me and wishes for my delicate hand," He mock sighed. "Its a blessing and a curse to be this irresistible and eligible, one that I alone have to bare."

 

 "Your humility knows no bounds." She snickered back before glancing back to the door.

 

 "Whatever it is, he really doesn't want us knowing about I-"

 

 "He cant just cut us out, were never going to be safe," She was about to carry on her rant, when Stiles held up his hand for her to stop, which rude, she had been thinking about this for weeks.

 

 "Which is why I hacked his laptop." Allison sat frozen for a moment, wheels in her head turning at a very slow rate as she watched the cocky grin slide onto her brothers face. "It was pretty easy, dad should be ashamed at how lax his cyber security is when he runs an arms company." Stiles rolled his eyes, but before he could carry on the study doors opened, a number of people flooded out, mostly men, a few women thrown in, nearly all wearing all black and thick soled boots, they looked at us and then back to dad who was eyeing us from the doorway.

 

 "You know your tasks, Miles wait by the car." His voice was deep, underlined with a hardness that hadn't been so common when Victoria had been alive. Victoria Argent had never been the kind of mother most people imagined, she was hard faced and outwardly cold, she would push and push but she had still been their mum, she had been there when they were sick. She had picked them up from gymnastics every Thursday night and now that she was gone, Chris had become someone else. The others left, there boots heavy on the hardwood floors, it wasn't until the last one had left and the front door had been closed that some of the stone demeaner he held left. "We have an issue that we need to deal with, ill be gone for a while."

 

 "How long?" Allison interrupted, Chris was looking anywhere but their eyes, sometimes she thought that maybe they reminded him too much of Victoria, maybe it was why he pushed them away.

 

"I don't know, if it goes well a week maybe two-"

 

"And if it doesn't?" It was Stiles this time, he tone was uncaring but she could feel him tensing .

 

 "Then it will be longer," Chris looked down at Stiles holding his eyes for a moment. "I expect you to take charge, make sure everything runs smoothly and " Allison snorted. "Do you have something to say?"

 

 "Your leaving Stiles in charge, sorry but what exactly makes him better qualified, it cant be that I'm a girl since we've had all the same training and I can look after myself just as well, plus, plus I'm older." Stiles glanced at her incredulously, yes she had realised that the last comment made her sound like a petulant child, but seriously, they were Argents the women lead and the men did, it was how it had always been.

 

 "I'm not going to argue about this now Allison, I have more important things to deal with than this," he grabbed a bag from behind the doorway, she hadn't even noticed it was there.

 

 "Everything's more important to you than us now, mum wouldn't have done this." Stiles sucked in a deep breath, clenching his hands even tighter and Chris stopped at the door. "don't let us stop you now, I'm sure you have better things to do." Allison's voice wavered, she hoped, she wished he would turn back around and come back, that he'd talk to them, that he'd just start being the dad they knew again.

 

He didn't.

 

The door slammed shut behind him, the sound reverberating around the silence.


End file.
